I'm in whaa
by Lukeboy19
Summary: This story is about a regular teen who wakes up in the Naruto world what will happen when he wakes up.


This fanfic is about a teen who wakes up in the Naruto world

I'm in whaa

Hi my name is Jack I'm 16 years old 

I love video games,anime I just finished high school ready for summer vacation I'm planning on having a anime marathon for some nights my parents work really late and don't come home till like or so I usually do my own dinner except on weekends my mom does the cooking.

I walk into the house close the door go to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge 

go to my room to watch tv it's 

I watch the anime Naruto and realize

how tired I am I guess finals must have really taken a lot out me I decide to close my eyes for a little while I wake up a few hours later

but when I get up I realize I'm not in my room anymore what were am I why am I in the woods I decide to walk around to see if I can find someone for help but find no one then something falls from the tree and hits me in the head nocking me out 

I wake up hearing voices thinking it was my parents I get looking at the to strangers in front of me realizing that they are not who I thought they were they ask for my name I told them my name was jack the strangers

Told me their names were Kushina and Minato they ask me why was I in the middle of the forest I told them I could not remember they offer to take me to their village Konoha I accept the offer we arrive

In the village they take me to the hokage's office.

We arrive at the front door Minato Knox on the door I hear someone on the other side say come in we walk in we bow to lady hokage she welcomes Kushina and Minato back then she sees me she looks at Minato and ask who I am he tells her he Kushina found my out in the Forest outside the gate of Konoha she looks at me and ask for my name I tell her while bowing out of respect

she asks me were I came from I told her I think she would not believe me then

she ask if I remember were I was before waking up in the Forest I told her I was at home in my room don't know how I ended up outside.

She asks for a ninja of their village to come at once I hear a knock the door again I turn around to see kakashi come inTsunade ask

Kakashi to read my mind with his sharingan

Kakashi turns to me and says he is only going to try to help me regain my memory

I say ok I keep my eyes open and look into his Sharingan he looks into my mind but

finds I only have memories of getting home from school and going to my room everything else is blank he tells me I might

have a little amnesia which could explain why I can't remember much Tsunade calls me forward I walk up to her desk she tells me I would be put up in a apartment for a whale during my stay then Minato and Kushina step forward and offer to take me in

I think about it for a few minutes then I accept their offer.

Tsunade tells me that she has arranged

to have a bank account opened in my name

she hands my a debit card I say thank you to her she nods her head at me then offers me citizenship to live in the village I accept she tells me I'm free to go I bow to her thanking her then turn around Walk out with Minato and Kushina they start talking to me they tell me about their son saying they think we would get along great.

We get to the house walk in then they greet Naruto they tell him that they found me outside the village gate I walk up to him shake his hand and introduce myself

Naruto goes to his room upstairs Minato asks me to fellow him to the kitchen I fellow I sit down at the table next Minato and Kushina 

are On the other side of the table the both look at me then Minato talks first asks if I want to be apart of the family I sit there shocked I look at them both and think about it ( mindscap well since I have no way of getting back home yet and Minato has offered my a place to live and even be adopted as their son why not/ end mindscap. )

I look at them and say yes I look down and see they already have the adoption papers

there they both sign it Minato says he will go turn the papers in Kushina asks me if I want dinner I say yes please she ask if I like ramen.

I look at her then smile and say reman is one of my favorites she says it will ready soon Minato comes back from turning in the papers he Calls my name I respond yes sir

He takes me upstairs and shows me to my new room right next to Naruto he calls Naruto.

Naruto comes from his room Minato tells us it's time for dinner we all go back down stairs

I take a seat Naruto sits next to me Kushina and Minato are across from us Kushina tells Naruto that they had adopted me and I am now his brother he turns to me and say welcome to the family i tank him as we both fist bump one another Kushina and Minato smile at this.

Then Minato tells me I can call him dad and call Kushina mom if I want I nod in responds 

We finsh dinner Minato asks me to do the dishes and I say yes sir he turns to Naruto and asks him to clean the table and wipe down the counter Naruto responds with a yes sir .

Kushina tells me my first mission will be tomorrow Naruto says he will show me were

They meet up with their Sensei I nod Kushina tells me where the bath house is if I want to take a bath she shows me to the house bathroom down the hall to the right I say thank you mom I took my shower get ready for bed head down the hallway.

I get to my room I find new Clothes in my closet with a sticky note on it hi jack welcome to the family we are happy to be your parents if you have any thing you need

Just ask your father or me get a good nights

Sleep.

see you in to morning Love you

-Kushina 

Next shines through my bedroom window I wake up eyes slowly 

adjusting to the lighting get up

wiping the sleep from my eyes I get out of bed get myself ready for the day go downstairs I'm greeted by mother morning sweetie morning mom I replied back to her

I have breakfast ready for you I look at the table pancakes Bacon

And eggs are on the table dad sitting there with a cup of coffee I sit across from him he greets me morning son do you want some coffee yes please I respond Naruto comes

Down

stairs we all say morning to Naruto he replies 

to us with eyes half closed.

We finished breakfast mom tells us that we should be heading out me and Naruto say

See you later after our training mom calls

me walks over to me so dose dad then say

I'll be eligible for some extra help with just becoming a citizen of Konoha I would be able to get a little extra income for a few months

This income is only for school purposes

Nothing else I nod In agreement they tell me it will be in my account I don't need to do anything it's already set up to pay for school classes and pay for gear when I become a ninja.

Time skip graduation exam

( I know the exam is supposed to happen when you are like 12 but I had to be put in a special class for those who started later

do to reasons like being someone who was found outside the village like I was I did not know I had the Potential to be a ninja )

I found out I passed when I found out I was given my first mission

I went home told mom dad ten I found out they were going to join me Naruto Sakura

Me Naruto Sakura are now known as team

Kakashi.

The mission is to help some merchants

project them from thefts or rogue ninja

these ninja have a bounty of 50,000 on their

Heads I gasp in amazement the 50,000 will be split between me Naruto and Sakura while

700,00 will be split between Minato Kushina

Kakashi and might guy.

We head off on the mission we get to the waypoint some people in the group decid to take a break but not me and Naruto I want to push forward mom wonders were we are Sakura shacks her head thinking not again

Me and Naruto are passing though the feild

Naruto accidentally sets off a trap it's a Simmon jusju me thinking crap.

Our parents including sakura rush to our aid

(Kushina ) Darn it Naruto how many times

( Minato ) it's to late to worry about that now I

Can't seem to negotiate with the toads I guess we have no Choice but to cut though.

The frogs jump in the air crush down on as all none of us can move but me and Naruto manage to get out I run tourwords

On of the frogs to get he's attention

he spits out acid at me Kushina jumps in front of me projecting me I was not expecting

That she gets hurt in the process Minato

Jumps in get Kushina I run to them he tells my to stay back and stay with Naruto and Kushina

He uses he's teleport jusju gets the scroll.

We stop in the middle of the forest so Sakura

Can heal Kushina Minato calls me over

I start telling him I don't need them projecting.

Then I feel a stinking sensation on my cheek

I realize I had been hit by Minato

Then I ask why then I get reminded of the papers they signed saying that they were now

My parents then I put my head down feeling guilty putting mom through that situation

of blocking me from that last attack

Mom calls my name I look at her

( inside mind oh crap I just made

The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero mad )

To my surprise she did not go off on me

instead she did the opposite she hugged me and Naruto thinking that we did not get hurt.

We return to the village safe and sound

Mission complete I went to see lady hokage

To see if she found a way I could be to my real life but to no prevail it looks like you are stuck here Jack I fall to my knees Tsunade

Looks at me with a understanding look of saddeness in her eyes but offers me permanent citizenship status I accept

bow then return home tell my new mom and dad the news mom comes to me with a calm look wraps me in a warm hug dad on the other said Naruto on myside we end up in a group hug being thankful for what we have

I know I well miss my old life but maybe this won't be so bad after all.


End file.
